1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new polyacrylate derivative, and more particularly it relates to a quaternary ammonium salt of polyacrylic acid or polymethacrylic acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the known quaternary ammonium salt of high molecular weight compounds are quaternary ammonium salts of carboxymethylcellulose such as the dimethyllaurylcetylammonium salt (West German Pat. No. 1,103,336), trimethyloctadecylammonium salt (U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,074), dodecyldimethyl (3,4-dichlorobenzyl)ammonium salt [Deut. Apotheker-Ztg., 106,(35), 1206-8, (1966)], tetradecylpyridinium salt and cetyltrimethylammonium salt [Pham. Ind., 37,(2), 100, (1976)]. Nevertheless, nothing has heretofore been known about a quaternary ammonium salt of a polymer, such as a polyacrylate derivative as is described in to the present invention.